


Scaredy Angel

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Birds, Gen, Other, Phobia, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Everyone has a worst fear. Alice Angel's just happen to be birds.





	Scaredy Angel

Everyone has a worst fear. Alice’s worst fear is birds. It all started on a cool autumn day and Alice was outside looking at the city folk spending their day. Alice sighed wishing to be with the people outside. 

CAW!

Alice’s eyes widen seeing a crow next to her. “Why hello there.” She said to the crow. The crow didn’t respond only minding about its business. Alice held her finger out, when another crow landed on it. Suddenly, more crows started to come towards her. 

“What’s going on?” Alice shivered. The crows slowly turned to the angel, making her scared as they flew to her. Alice screamed loud making her father and Susie scared for her.

“Alice!” They both yelled running to the room she was in. They were shocked seeing the crows surrounding the angel and pecking at her. Boris, who heard the scream from the other room, came by and loudly barked scaring the crows off.

Joey ran by and picked up Alice seeing ink leaking from her, along with a few bruises. Joey ran to his office in hopes of stopping the ink leaking from her. The angel slowly passed out due to lack of ink.

Once the angel woke up, she saw Joey looking relieved. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he hugged his daughter. “Alice,” he sniffled, “Oh my baby.” He hugged crying. Alice eyes swelled up with inky tears as she hugged her father back.

After the incident Alice’s fear of birds came to light. Every time she heard a bird tweet she flinched, she would never go near a window if a bird were there. Shooing or tapping the window so the bird would go away, brought back painful memories of that day.

The studio felt sorry for the little angel, Susie comforts her during her break, and her days off to cheer her up. Even Sammy, the salty music man tried cheering up the angel with his music and his favorite music that cheers him up, it worked for a little while. However, the problem got worse.

Bendy the demon who wouldn’t be scared of a little bird, decided to use Alice’s fear as an advantage. He found an old parrot costume and smirked. 

Alice was reading a book when she heard someone walking by. She turned around, but saw no one. “Its probably just Joey passing-“

“SQUAWK!” Bendy screeched behind Alice. The angel shirked jumping from her spot and cradling herself. Alice looked up and glared at her brother, laughing.

“BENDY! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!” She yelled. 

Bendy laughed, “It was! I can’t believe you’re scared of birds.” He laughed harder. 

Alice glared, as tears started to fall from her eyes. She slowly walked up to her brother, her hand being raised up. Bendy stopped laughing and saw Alice’s hand, and-

SLAP!

“OW!” Bendy cried holding his cheek. He started to cry as Alice glared at her brother. Joey ran into the room hearing Bendy get hurt.

“What happened!?” Joey asked.

“I-I pulled a prank on Alice, and she slapped me.” He cried.

“I slapped you, you little nit-wit because you scared me!” Alice yelled.

“Alice.” Joey scolded. Alice gasped at her father and ran out of the apartment. Joey sighed and looked at Bendy, “Bendy, you know better not to mess with Alice’s fears.”

Bendy rubbed his cheek and looked down, “I was just trying to be funny.” He explained. “After all I thought it could make her get over her fear. Plus it’s stupid to be scared of a bird.”

“Bendy.” Joey growled. The demon flinched chucking nervously. Joey sighed, “You know Alice is traumatized. She almost died.” Bendy looked down. 

“If it makes you feel better, you and Alice aren’t in any trouble,” Bendy sighed, “However, I think you need to talk to Alice and apologize.” Bendy nodded.

After taking off his costume he went to look for Alice. The studio was big, but it wasn’t hard to find Alice as Wally was banging on the door. “Alice! I need to get my mop! Let me in!” 

“Alice in there?” Bendy asked. 

Wally nodded, “She ran past me and locked the closet door.” He explained. “Alice! I need the cleanser bottle to clean up the bathroom open the door and-“ Wally got cut off as Alice threw the bottle in his face and shut the door. “Thank you.” He groaned. 

Bendy gulped knowing Alice would do worse to him, but he needed to apologize. “Alice, its me Bendy.”

“Go away!” Alice yelled.

“Um just letting you know, you’re not in trouble. Same with me,” Bendy chuckled. Alice didn’t respond. Bendy rubbed his arm, “Alice I’m sorry for scaring you. I was intentionally trying to cheer you up in my own devilish way.” 

Alice opened the door and glared at the demon, “well “your way” of helping me only made matters worse!” Alice snapped. “You think pranks and jokes cheer people up, but not this time! Your little prank hurt me, and I never want to speak to you again!” She yelled slamming the door on Bendy’s face. 

Bendy sighed, “Fine! But I’m sorry for everything. Forgive me, forgive me not. I’m sorry for everything.” He explained before walking back to the apartment.

Dinner rolled around in the Drew household. Joey was cooking stew for dinner and Boris set the table. Alice was still hiding in the closet and Bendy was staring out at the window watching the sunset. Everyone stopped what they’re doing when they heard the door open. After being in the closet all day Alice came out. 

Bendy smiled and ran to his sister, “Alice! You’re okay!” He yelled giving her a hug.

Alice was stunned seeing Bendy hug her, “Well I got hungry and-“

“I’m sorry Alice! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” He repeated. 

Alice gave a small smile and hugged her brother back. “I forgive you Bendy. I’m sorry for slapping you and yelling at you.” Bendy stopped Alice’s talking by hugging her tighter. The angel responded hugging her brother back.

The two felt another hug and it was Boris and Joey hugging them. The family enjoyed their hug before they ate dinner. 

It was another new day at the studio, and Alice and Bendy were cleaning the living room. Alice sweeps the floor as she heard a sparrow tweet at the window. The bird hopped around. Alice went up to the window and smiled at the bird. “Hi little one.” She whispered. The bird tilted its head and hopped to Alice. 

Then out of nowhere a blur came by and grabbed the bird. In Alice’s horror she saw the bird suffering in a cat’s jaws. Alice heard a crunch as the cat ran off to enjoy its meal.

Alice started to cry again, “Joey!” She cried.


End file.
